Odium
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: I know that he hates me... and I don't blame him..." Sequel to story -Your lies- Gift fic for my reviewers! SetoXJoey Enjoy!


A/N: Greetings to you all! This is sequal to my other story „Your Lies" . Few wonderful reviewers asked me if I'm going to write a sequel to my story. So here it is! I hope that you will enjoy! Without any further ado, please enjoy! This is also a song-fic.

**NOTICE 1**: Joey and Seto use 'you' in their speech. That means that they are talking (thinking) to **EACH OTHER** not reader(s).

**NOTICE 2**: Mini lime, it's not even lime; it's heavy make-out session o_O

**NOTICE 3**: Songs - Joey's song- _**Ocean Soul- Nightwish**_. Seto's song- _**Weakness-Opeth**_. Don't judge them or fic because of the names of the songs.

**NOTICE 4**: **bold **& _italics_=song. _Italics_=dream

Warnings: Alcohol usage, boy-boy, lime. If not your cup of tea, please leave. I don't have time for flamers.

**Odium**

Joey P.O.V.

_**One more night  
to bear this nightmare  
what more do I have to say**_

Once again, new day came. Day after day, we live in the same circle without an end. It makes me wonder what you are doing when you're alone. I'm sitting here in my room, on my desk, bottle of beer hanging loosely in my hand. No, I'm not drunk… well, not enough to forget you at least. I went through all kinds of humiliation and I can take anything that my life throws at me- starting with my parents divorce and my sisters' blindness. I won't talk about the rest... but there is only one thing that I cannot bear when I feel it on myself... your gaze...

If there was something that hadn't changed about you, then it's those eyes...those two mesmerizing blue depths that I always get lost in when I look at them. Your attitude remained the same- it never changed since the day we met-harsh and dominating. But you were also caring and ready to forgive...but that part of you was left in past. You were no more Seto Kaiba that I knew and the only thing that makes me still believe that you're the one that I met that faithful night, are those blue eyes... the blue eyes that will haunt me forever... I looked out of the window- rain is starting to fall... Sky looks blue and gray. I looked at my hands, bottle finally slipping from my fingers and falling on the floor...

_**Crying for me was never worth a tear  
my lonely soul is only filled with fear**_

You maybe think that everything was over now, now that I left you. No. It hasn't even begun and for some reason, I feel deep in my guts it was me that made all of this shit that you were in now. I leaned my head on the glass of the window and stared at the street. I watched people starting to get going to their work. Sea of black umbrellas soon covered my street and people run from the side to side, colliding with each other, making quick apologies and continuing trip to their respective jobs. I stood up from my desk and grabbed my backpack and threw it over my shoulder... another sleepless night. I stood in front of my mirror just to make my bangs look little decent and exited my apartment. I stepped on the street and stuffed my hands in my pockets and went towards my school. It was just one of those days that everything is same- people going to work, kids going to school, me staying up whole night, trying to reach you with my mind...

_**Long hours of loneliness  
between me and the sea  
**_

I kicked some random rock that was in front of me. I was walking slowly. Some older man bumped in to me, muttered quiet 'sorry' and continued his merry way to his work. I sighed and looked at the sky. How long it has been since I talked to you? Last time, you didn't even want to look at me. I don't know why that made me sad. Maybe because I love you? Yeah... that has to be it. I chuckled bitterly to myself-I love him? _I love him_?

_**Losing emotion  
finding devotion**_

Question never answered. But sometimes it seems to me that it doesn't need to be answered. It's just the thing that's nagging me in back of my mind- I need someone to confirm it. Why? Because I don't trust even to my thoughts anymore. I don't trust my feelings anymore. It's sad, I know, but I can't help it, not after-

I stopped in my mid step. My eyes slightly widened as I saw you... across the street, waiting for the right light to cross the road. Your eyes caught mine and I saw that yours as well widened a bit and, if my sight is not playing tricks on me, softened a bit. You had one hand in your pocket, other hand was carrying your metal briefcase and your long blue trench coat swayed slowly in this light breeze. Green light turned on... and we stepped forward.

_**Walking the timeline  
I hear your name…**_

I don't know what happened next. It was like in those anime when everything is going slow motion and the seconds are long as minutes. At first I hold your gaze and then I couldn't take it anymore... I looked away and stopped in the middle of the street. I didn't see you stand beside me, I felt you. My eyes were solely fixed to the ground. I waited... I longed for something to happen... Your voice... I just wanted to hear your gentle voice once more... just one more time...

You stood there for few more seconds and then you continued your way across the street. I thought that my heart will break in two...

…_**angels whispering  
something so beautiful it hurts**_

I stepped on the other side of the street and entered the nearest alley. I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle whatever sounds that I made. I felt sick... I felt tears streaming down my face... I felt my guts twist and turn in pain. Yes... I had hurt you; no one has to tell me that. It made me feel disgusted with myself. I leaned on the wall behind me and I slipped down to the ground-the fact was clearly standing there before me - you hate me... and I hate myself...

_**I only wished to become something beautiful…  
…through my silent devotion**_

Seto P.O.V

I thought that my eyes were deceiving me. I thought that I was seeing things. I thought that I was still dreaming...

_**Found you there in the blink of an eye  
I miss you**_

_**Turned away into a thousand dreams  
you've found out what they mean  
**_

You were standing across the street, looking back at me, and right in the eyes. You don't look well today. Did you sleep last night? Those black circles under your eyes tell me that you weren't sleeping last few days. Joey... you are disappearing. What happened to you? Is it because of me? I tried to back up from your life, to give you the space to live on and to get over me even if I can't get over you... you were my everything and you still are.

Green light turned on and we stepped forward. You held my gaze for few moments and then looked at the ground-you're punishing yourself. I stopped beside you. I wanted to say something... anything that would make you look up at me... I can feel it on the edge on my lips; three little words that will make your head snap up and look directly in my eyes. Three words... Three precious little words...

Someone pushed me and I continued walking forward without even wanting. I didn't turn my head to look back at you... I'm weak... I would go after you... I stepped on the other side of the road and stopped. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would explode. I just needed to turn around to see your blond hair in the crowd. I gathered my strength and turned. You were nowhere in the sight... I thought that my heart will break in two... "I miss you..."

_**Lost you there in a moment of truth  
I trust you  
gave away your one and only heart  
a gift to tear apart  
**_

I stepped in my office and slammed the door behind me. I threw my briefcase on beside table, slouched in my chair and buried my head in my hands. I lost you again... because I don't have guts to go after I want the most in this world... the love of my life.

I felt tears glide down my face... I wonder what time is this in this week that I cry. 7th? Or maybe 10th? I don't count anymore; I don't feel the need for that because it will waste my time. I'll just let it out and cry whenever I want. No one can forbid me... they can't forbid me to let out my anguish and guilt. I still ask myself why I even let him go. You wanted to leave but that doesn't mean that I couldn't make you stay.

I raised my head slowly and stared incredulously at the door. That was it... I haven't fought hard enough for you... and now, you think that I forgot you... I don't talk to you and now you think that I don't care about you. I laid my head on the desk and let my chocked sobs escape my body... I need a relief...

_**Stain me, save me  
Take me to my home  
Hold me, show me  
Take me to my home**_

_Brunette felt lean body shift in front of him. Soft hands traced the edge of his shirt, as hot mouth was placing tender kisses on his neck. He moved his hands and placed one in blonde locks, titling his head to the side a bit, while the other hand found its way under white t-shirt of the blonde. Blonde let out a muffled gasp as his neck was bitten slightly and then licked soothingly. The chocolate eyes looked up at blue ones and they sparkled mischievously and happily. Blonde traced his finger along brunettes jaw and placed his finger on his mouth afterwards. _

_Brunette smirked in response and pressed his lips firmly on the blondes, gently opening blondes' mouth with his tongue. The tongue was gladly accepted inside the hot cavern that had taste of something sweet- something that brunette couldn't recognize and that was unique to the blonde. _

_Brunette nipped at blondes bottom lip and sucked it gently. His action was rewarded with sweet moan from the blonde as he was burying his hands in brown locks, the other fiddling with buttons of brunette's shirt. They parted for a moment so that brunette could take off blondes T-shirt. Brunette smirked again and pushed blonde gently to lay on his desk while he propped him self with one leg on the desk, the other standing firmly on the ground for support. _

_He hovered over blond few seconds, watching him fiddle with his buttons on the shirt. He chuckled a bit when blonde growled in annoyance and ripped the shirt, making buttons fly around. Blonde snarled: "Next time Seto, wear one with snap buttons." Brunette chuckled again and pressed his mouth on blondes'. He pulled back and whispered in blonds' ear: "I will… and leather one at that Joey…" he said huskily. He could hear Joey moan lowly and shiver as hot breath tickled his ear. Joey raised his hands and run them up and down on Seto's back, stopping at brunettes butt and pulling him closer. Seto smirked at the action and groaned as he was forcefully grinded with Joey's lower half. Blonde smirked: "You were saying…?" Seto smirked and then he grinded their bodies, making blonde moan throatily, leaving him without breath. Seto smirked: "I was saying that I will have you on my office desk…" Joey groaned at the mental image that Seto just sent him and in revenge he pinched Seto's butt. Brunette yelped surprised and gave Joey incredulous stare. Joey just smiled cheekily: "Revenge is sweet…" Seto growled lowly and locked their lips harshly again, making blonde moan in the kiss, his legs parting and locking around Seto's waist, his hands moving to brown locks. Brunette spilled kisses all over Joey's face, making blonde smile and then made his way down blonde's neck. Joey let out groan as Seto bit at his sensitive spots on his neck and he grinded his hips with brunette's again, making the other boy grunt. Brunette looked up and smirked mischievously as he placed tips of his fingers over blond's nipples: "You really like to play with me, huh?" Blonde sighed and moaned at Seto's touch and breathed out: _

"_Only with you Seto … Seto… SETO!"_

_**Weaker now, drawing fluid from me  
You kill me**_

_**I'm not afraid of what you have just done  
But of what you've just become**_

_**  
**_"SETO!" I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and looked up. It was Mokuba, my little brother. He gave me worried look: "Seto, are you all right?" I groaned again and leaned back in my leather chair. I nodded and gave him small reassuring smile. He smiled back: "I just came in to tell you that someone is looking for you." I raised my eyebrows at him and he just smiled. He went to my office doors and opened them. I gasped and suddenly felt extreme need for air. It was you…

Mokuba smiled and whispered: "I'll be going now…"

You watched Mokuba exiting my office and then looked back at me, your eyes a bit red… you were crying. I couldn't bring myself to stand up and approach you. I just looked at you, my eyes lost in yours and probably a bit red because I was crying too. Your eyes watered again. I felt tears in my own. You sighed deeply and leaned back on the door and glided down them and choked out: "I can't go like this anymore… please forgive me…"

I felt my throat clenching and I pressed hand on my lips. You watched me a bit surprised when I stood up and approached you and crouched down beside you. You were looking at me directly in my eyes and if I hadn't have good control over myself, I would've start crying too. I brought my hand to your face and caressed your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned in my touch, sniffing a bit. I whispered: "No… I want you to forgive me…" You looked at me surprised. I gave you little smile: "I haven't fought for you hard enough. Please forgive me that I was weak." Your eyes watered again and you brought your hands around my neck, hugging me tightly, tears falling on my shirt. You gasped out: "I'm sorry for all trouble that I made you." I brought my hands around your waist and brought you closer to me. I smiled: "If you don't want to make trouble… stay with me. (1)" You pulled back slightly and looked in my eyes. You gave me smile- after all of this time, you smiled. You smiled and slowly brought your lips to mine, bringing them back together like that one last time that we shared a kiss. I pressed back but not too hard, just wanting to feel your lips…

Finally… finally after all of this time… I have you in my arms… You don't hate me…

OWARI

(1) Totally stolen from JunJou Romantica! Usagi-san tells that to Misaki-kun when they are on the train. Who watched anime or read manga will know what I meant.

A/N: Waaaaaaaah! I made myself cry! Damn it! I hope it turned out well… I just can't bring myself to leave these honeys apart. Sorry for that ^_^ I hope you liked it and please REVIEW! I would love to hear your comments especially about that mini-lime that I made in Seto's dream (it was my first time that I wrote something like that and I hope that I did it well. I will soon write full lemon with these two, I promised that to myself)

Love ya all!


End file.
